The 50th Hunger Games: The Second Quell
by SummerTime00
Summary: What happened in the 50th games. With twice as many competitors, it would be hard to survive, to win, to stay alive. Almost impossible. But there's still a chance. OPEN SYOT.
1. SYOT Form

SYOT Form. Please fill out and post in comments. First posted gets the spot. I may make a few adjustments to the people but i will check with you before they are definite.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Backstory:

Reaped or volunteered:

Reaction:

Reaping outfit:

Interview outfit:

Chariot outfit:

Skills:

Weaknesses:

High/low pain tolerance:

Allies:

Token:

Bloodbath victim:

Fight or evade:

Death:

Bloodbath Victim form:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Appearance:

Backstory:

Reaped or volunteered:

Reaction:

Family:

Reaping outfit:

Interview outfit

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Token:

Bloodbath victim: yes

I will post a list with the spots that are still open weekly. If all spots aren't filled in a week or two I may add my own. Good luck.


	2. Sponsoring

If I have accepted your people, here are the rules for sponsoring.

Sponsoring:

Pm me if you would like to buy something, I will be keeping track of how many points everyone has. At the end of each chapter I will have list of things you can buy for your person. There will normally be 5-10 options, sometimes more, sometimes less. I will sometimes pm everyone a special one that only you can get. Not everyone will get one of these though i will try to spread them around equally. I will not always do this. You have until the next chapter to buy things. I may add extra ways to gain points at the end of a chapter, but you have until the next chapter to gain them. Pm me if there is anything significant (kill, die, make allies…) you would like your person to do. This will earn you points.

Reviews: 25pts

Suggestions: 50pts

Suggestions I use: 100pts

Every chapter your character lives: 75pts

Kills: 150pts

If they make it to the top 24: 10pts

Top 20: 12pts

Top 15: 15pts

Top 10: 20pts

Top 5: 25pts

Top 3: 40pts

Top 2: 50pts

Per ally: 25pts

If they make it past the bloodbath: 100pts

5 kills: 300pts

Killing off a district: 500pts

If there is someone you would like to kill, pm me and I will tell them, if they don't want to die, you will have a battle. Whoever can get the most Hunger Games quiz questions correct. If you do not answer within 2 days, the other person will win. And if you put in a person, please also make a bloodbath victim. They don't have to be too detailed. I will pm you if your person gets in. Good luck!


	3. Tribute List

Okay, so here are the spots that are filled. There is twice as many spots as normal because it is the 50th quell, which means twice as many people. I would like to thank everyone who has submitted a character so far, they are all fabulous and unique.

District 1 F - Katherine Swallows

District 1 F - Ruby Glaze

District 1 M - Roxy Simons

District 1 M -

District 2 F - Cherish Grave

District 2 F - Heather Locums

District 2 M -

District 2 M -

District 3 F -

District 3 F -

District 3 M - Riley Disc

District 3 M -

District 4 F - Coral Saltcreek

District 4 F - Emily Volon

District 4 M - River Willis

District 4 M - Dory Volon

District 5 F -

District 5 F -

District 5 M - Tyler Barak

District 5 M -

District 6 F - Dixie Ford

District 6 F -

District 6 M - Gage Wildgage

District 6 M - David Lee

District 7 F - Juniper Scrattle

District 7 F - Maple Bark

District 7 M - Finch Oakmarke

District 7 M - Jeremy Wilson

District 8 F - Lacey Norris

District 8 F -

District 8 M -

District 8 M -

District 9 F - Maize Kernell

District 9 F - Avis Miller

District 9 M - Bonsai Pyn

District 9 M - Yield Alberm

District 10 F - Eve Prescott

District 10 F -

District 10 M -

District 10 M - Buck Wheatgrove

District 11 F - Willow Filckleaf

District 11 F - Cherry Maple

District 11 M -

District 11 M -

District 12 F - Krystal Storm

District 12 F - Brooke Fern

District 12 M - Ace Colton

District 12 M -

If there is anything you would like to change/add to your character please pm me. I will get back to you as soon as I can. Feel free to make as many characters as possible, there is a lot of places free.


	4. Reaping D4

**Ok, so I have got district 4 filled now. Here is the reaping for it.**

Coral Saltcreek

I sat on a rock with Isle, wiggling my toes in the water. I held still and waited for a fish to swim close enough to my feet to kill. I took a deep breath and threw a sharpened stick in the water. I hit a fish. I let it float up to the surface then snatched it out.

'I could have done better!' Isle sneered. We had been best friends since year 1. She always teased me and I always did stupid things to prove her wrong.

'As if!' murmured back. She stuck her tongue out at me and went to get a stick. She sharpened it and I watched her throw it into the water, missing a fish by millimetres.

'See,' I teased. She got up to get another stick and then turned around to me.

'Oh yeah Coral, you know tomorrows the day, right,' she reminded me. Every year since Riggs, my old boyfriend died - he was killed in the games by a district 7 boy when he was 15 - I had been waiting for the time to volunteer and get revenge. I knew this was going to be the year. 'Have you decided yet,' she finished.

'Yes,' I replied. 'This is the year!'

River Willis

'Okay boys, the reaping is coming up and we still haven't decided who should enter. I think it's about time we all voted. All the boys who we can't decide out of come out the front. Ok, so that's Dylan, Kai, River, Salton and Troy. Have i missed anyone? No? Good,' the master of training barked out. I sat with all the other boys on the cold, hard ground of the training room. Around me there was boxing bags, weapons, targets and other pieces of equipment scattered everywhere. We were all discussing who should go into the games this year. I pushed myself up, stretched my legs, and walked out the front. I stood among the other boys, towering up above them, and waited.

'Everyone take a white shell and place it in the bowl of the one you would like to go. Good luck boys.' he handed us all a bowl carved out of stone with the inside painted blue. Everyone in the room walked over to us and plonked a shell in a bowl. I looked in everyone else's bowls. Dylan had a few, Kai had a lot, Salton had a couple and Troy had none. I looked down into my bowl and it was full. I had won.

Emily & Dory Volon

'Truth or dare!' my sister Sirena said to my brother, Dory. He rolled his eyes at her and said 'Dare, stupid! I'm not a chicken!' as he said the last bit he looked right at me.

'Are you sure we are allowed to play this?' I curiously asked. I didn't like this game at all. It was just a way of the brave kids to tease the chickens by doing dumb stuff. I was classified as a chicken.

'Of course we are!' my other sister, Urchin said 'Are you scared? Poor little Emily's too scared to play truth or dare!' everyone laughed. I hung my head in shame and shook my head.

'Good! I dare Dory to go past the fence and stand in plain sight for a whole minute!' Sirena sneered. I gasped.

'A-are you s-sure we're allowed to p-play this?' I mumbled. 'Dory! If you go past the fence I will tell mum and dad!' I was scared. Really scared. If the peacekeepers saw him out there he would be in massive trouble.

'Don't worry so much! It's only a minute. Imagine if you got reaped tomorrow, you'd be so useless in the games. Everyone but me got up and walked away. I stayed sitting there, I could not forget those words.

The Reaping

Everyone lined up for the reaping. Boy and girls were standing on either side of the square. Up on the stage there was two glass bowls filled with paper. Everybody's names were in there. Then, a tall women in the most ridiculous dress walked out the doors.

'Hello everyone! My name's Daphne! Now I will be reaping two lovely young ladies and gentlemen to participate in this years very special quarter quell! Now, ladies first.' Daphne reached into the bowl on her right and pulled out a piece of paper. 'Maria Fishtail.' a moment of silence echoed around then two voices blurted out at the exact same time.

'I volunteer.' two girls, around the same age step out of the crowd and into the aisle. Coral Saltcreek and Keeka, Riggs's younger sister. They stared at each other for what felt like hours, then Coral made a break for the stage. She sprinted up, almost tripping over her own feet and stood up next to Daphne.

'Okay! Now that was a little bit of excitement. What is your name young lady.'

'Coral Saltcreek.'

'Okay! Now our other lady who will be joining Coral is… Emily Volon!' the square was silent for a minute, a girl was standing in the crowd, frozen like a deer caught in the headlights. A taller girl behind her nudged her and whispered in her ear. Emily Volon walked up onto the stage, she stared out at everyone. A tear ran down her cheek.

'Now for the men.' she reached into the bowl and pulled out a name. 'Finbar Reefhook,' the square was silent yet again and the a boy stepped into the aisle and shouted.

'I volunteer,' River Willis shouted. He bravely walked up to the stage, thinking if he'd ever see this place again and took his place next to Daphne.

'Okay! Another volunteer! And now, for the last boy…. Dory Volon!' a figure in the crowd moved forward and stepped out into the aisle. Dory Volons eyes locked onto his sisters for a second then he walked up and took his place next to River.

'Thank you all for coming. And may the odds be ever in your favor!' Peacekeepers came up, dragging the tributes off the stage and into an unfamiliar dark room.

 **I'm sorry if some reapings are longer than others. I will try to make them all the same length. Also, all the tributes in the comments section at the moment are in. Thanks so much to everyone who has submitted a tribute. THERE IS STILL SPOTS OPEN! Soon I will post what spots are still open. I would like to also thank Qibli for all their wonderful ideas and suggestions along with their characters. Go check out their profile and stories. They are absolutely great!**

 **BYE!**

 **For now…**


End file.
